


Like A Pageant Parade

by unseensorrows



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseensorrows/pseuds/unseensorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray season one fanmix.<br/>Ten tracks + cover art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Pageant Parade

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanmix, originally posted [here](http://unseensorrows.livejournal.com/2884.html), at my livejournal in July 2010.  
> Made for [whisper_lillies](http://whisper-lillies.livejournal.com/).  
> (Unfortunately, the file I had made available for download was removed.)

**Her Name Rhymes With Mindy - The All-American Rejects**  
[Finn, about Quinn] 

_She's the one you see._  
_What more can I say?_  
_Got the voice of an angel._  
_Perfect in every way._  
_From two till six,_  
_we talked, we kissed._  
_The night was perfect bliss._  
_And I never felt like this._

_Holding hands with her through the night._  
_I was scared, everythings all right._  
_I know I'm young._  
_She's smart. I'm dumb._  
_We leaned in for a kiss._  
_And I never felt like this._

_This is for the girl who defines beauty._  
_With her long blonde hair,_  
_I can't see why everytime I see her,_  
_I go weak in the knees._

_**Perfect - Alanis Morissette**  
[Quinn's Father, to Quinn]_

_Sometimes is never quite enough_  
_If you're flawless, then you'll win my love_  
_Don't forget to win first place_  
_Don't forget to keep that smile on your face_  
_..._  
_Be a good girl_  
_You've gotta try a little harder_  
_That simply wasn't good enough_  
_To make us proud_

**I'm Not Important to You - Sia**  
[To Puck]

_You took me for granted_  
_You took me, you took me for granted_  
_But I landed back on my feet, back on_  
_My feet_  
_Cause you don't deserve me, deserve me_  
_You don't have the time that I need_  
_That I want, I deserve_  
_But I got back my nerve_  
_Did what was right for me_  
_I'm using my head not my heart_  
_And I'm starting new_  
_I'm going to get over you, over you_

_I'm not important to you_

**Who Am I Fooling? - Alexz Johnson**

_Who am I fooling_  
_I'm just a smiling face_  
_In a make-believe world_  
_Who am I fooling_  
_I'm just a wannabe_  
_So easy to replace_  
_Pretending I'm a perfect girl_

_All alone in the mirror_  
_All alone on the shelf_  
_I'm trying to hold on_  
_To a little piece of myself_

**Papa Don't Preach - Dianna Agron**  
[Quinn, to her Father]

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_  
_'Cause I was always your little girl_  
_But you should know by now_  
_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_  
_I need your help, daddy please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

**Miss Teen Wordpower - The New Pornographers**

_We fought to find our thoughts,_  
_The runway walked us through._  
_The swimsuit portion of the evening_  
_Cancelled due to rain._  
_The pageant's called again._  
_You'll find this kind of blank adventure_  
_Happens all the time,_  
_Because nobody knows the wreck of the soul the way you do,_  
_Miss Teen Wordpower._

_So we float through the streets,_  
_Breathe city lights,_  
_Claims of the crown forgotten._  
_So we float through the streets,_  
_Float through the streets, the way you do, Miss Teen Wordpower._  
_Nobody knows the wreck of the soul the way you do, Miss Teen Wordpower_ **  
**

**Bye Bye Boyfriend - Fefe Dobson**  
[To Finn]

_I've been lying,_  
_to keep you from this pain_  
_Now your crying,_  
_and to know that I'm to blame_  
_And I'll miss you_  
_But its over now_

_I'm so sorry,_  
_that it had to be this way_  
_Please don't hate me,_  
_but there's nothing you can say_  
_..._  
_Bye Bye Boyfriend_  
_It's time that I'd be on my way_  
_Bye Bye Boyfriend_  
_I used to like the way you said_  
_Baby back it up,_  
_lay down and work_

**Glitter In the Air - P!nk**

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_  
_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_  
_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_  
_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
_The tip of the iceberg_  
_The sun before the burn_  
_The thunder before the lightning_  
_The breath before the phrase_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_

**Changes - Butterfly Boucher ft. David Bowie**  
[Quinn’s experiences throughout the year]

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_(Turn and face the strange)_  
_Ch-ch-changes_  
_Don’t tell them to grow up and out of it_  
_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_(Turn and face the strange)_  
_Ch-ch-changes_  
_Where’s your shame_  
_You’ve left us up to our necks in it_  
_Time may change me_  
_But you can’t trace time_

_Strange fascination, fascinating me_  
_Ah changes are taking the pace I’m going through_

**Lost - Katy Perry**

_Caught in the eye of a hurricane_  
_Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade_  
_So sick of this town pulling me down_  
_My mother says I should come back home but_  
_Can't find the way cause the way is gone_  
_So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space_

_Have you ever been so lost_  
_Known the way and still so lost_  
_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_  
_Have you ever been so lost_

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkle brushes used on the covers can be found [here](http://mylastblkrose.deviantart.com/art/Sparkly-Glittery-GIMP-Brushes-137921634).


End file.
